Kalea, Goku's Long Lost Sister
by 10Rose4ever
Summary: After crash landing on earth as a baby, a young couple took her in. Now, 15 years later, Kalea is going on a search for her long lost brother, Kakarrot. But her mission is interrupted when she finds a crater, and a ship just like the one she was found in
1. Kalea The Saiyan

**Kalea, Goku's Long Lost Sister**

It was raining. Well, pouring actually. It was only afternoon, but it was almost as dark as night. Who would be out in this weather? Not most people. But then again, Kalea wasn't most people. Kalea was a Saiyan. She hardly remembered her heritage, but she knew she was a Saiyan, although she didn't know what a Saiyan was, and she knew she had an older brother. A brother named Kakarrot.

Right now, Kalea was outside, in a field. Her field. This was where she went when she needed to be alone. Also when she needed to train. That's what she was doing now. Kalea was going to be in the next World Martial Arts Tournament. She needed the money so she could start looking for her brother. "I can do this! I will enter The Tournament, and I will WIN!" Kalea thought to herself, while throwing kicks and punches at the air. Her long black hair was getting in her face. "I need a haircut." she said to herself. She knew this wouldn't happen though. Last time she got a haircut, it never grew back. It was a good thing she only had a couple inches cut off. And it _still_ went down to her hips.

There was a flash of lightning, and then a loud boom of thunder. "I should go in" she though. This was a good idea, seeing as the next bolt of lightning struck down right next to the field. She ran off as fast as she could, almost disappearing to the untrained eye. She was back at her house in less than five minuets. She lived alone, in the woods. Her adoptive parents had died in a car crash when she was 12. Kalea was lucky to make it away alive. She had been taking care of herself ever since then. When she got inside, she rung her hair out onto the wood floor. "Time to eat!" Kalea declared. She went to the fridge and got out the last of the fish she had caught earlier. "Just the head left. Great" she sighed. She cut off all of the edible meat and put in on the stove. It was lucky that her father had bought a generator when she was little. Once the fish was done, Kalea decided to take a a shower, "Even though mother nature just gave me one." She giggled at that thought, and headed for the bathroom. When she got there, Kalea looked at herself in the mirror. Yep, same old black eyes, same old black hair, same old tail. She didn't know anyone else with a tail, but then again, she didn't know many people. She had a few friends when she was young and went to school, but after her parents died, well, she didn't really have time to 'hang.'

After Kalea finished her shower, she went right to bed. "Six more months, then I can start looking for Kakarrot, for my brother." was her last though before she fell asleep.

XIXIXIX

The next day, Kalea wasn't feeling good. She had a bad feeling about something. Her intuition had never been wrong before, so she decided to go check it out. She ran off in the direction her instincts told her. Before long, she had ran through her field, hardly noticing how the whole place was burnt, and she ran into the next field. What she saw shocked her. There was a gigantic crater, a destroyed truck, and a dead body of a farmer.

"Oh... Oh no... No, no, no." Kalea shook her head and kept saying "Oh no" over and over. She though she knew what happened. She was almost to afraid to go see what made the crater. When she finally looked into it, she almost fainted. What she saw was a space pod. Just like the one her parents found her in. She had been right. She didn't want this to happen, but there was nothing she could do. "This is the end" Kalea whispered to herself.

**commercial break. **(aaaaagh! Don't you hate these?)

"This is the end" Kalea said again. She knew what made that crater. It was a Saiyan. She could tell because the ship had the same symbols on it as hers. All except the ones with her name. This one said Raditz. "Raditz... why do I feel like I know that name?" she said to herself. "Well, it doesn't matter, I gotta find out what's going on." Kalea said, regaining some of her courage. All of a sudden, she heard something above of her. When she looked up, she saw a person... _flying?_ No, it couldn't be. Well, whatever it was, it had her attention, and Kalea decided to follow it. She set off running, struggling to keep up with it.

Authors Notes: So, what do you think? I know its kinds short, but it's 8:30 pm and I have to wake up early to watch DBZK tomorrow morning. Heh. Anyway, it seemed like a good breaking point. And I spent a good couple hours on it. So, please review! All flames will be used to fight fire with fire.


	2. Meet, Raditz

I was following the speck in the sky when I heard a deep voice, couldn't quite make out what it was saying, when the speck started to get bigger. It was coming in for a landing. My eyes got wide. It _was_ a person! And... he looked... like me! Well, except for the pineapple hair. I laughed at the thought. I forgot my fear over pineapple head when I saw him land next to a green man.

"Ohhh crap.., Just my luck, Piccolo and Pineapple boy in one day. I remembered Piccolo from the World Martial Arts Tournament. That was also the last time I saw my brother. I didn't know it was him at the time, otherwise I would have talked to him. But my parents hadn't told me about where I came from yet. How you can keep a 10 year old oblivious to the fact that they have a tail and no one else they know does, I will never know. But my parents did just that. Until I was 12. they died a year after that, in a car crash. I've been living on my own science then. Back to the battle at hand, Piccolo was attacking the guy with the pineapple hair, but it wasn't doing much good.

I heard pineapple guy say some thing about leg hair, then raise his hand to attack, but something caught his attention, and he flew off. Yes, _flew_. I was still getting over that. I ran after him, and I heard him yell, wait, did he just say _carrot_? My eyes bugged out of my head. HE SAID KAKARROT! Next my jaw dropped. (it was quite a sight science I was running the whole time) It was _RADITZ!_ My other brother!

I guess I wasn't the only one looking for a long lost brother. It seemed like Raditz had some idea where he was looking, so I decided to keep following him. That didn't work so well when he flew over the ocean. I could run fast enough to stay afloat, but I wasn't sure how I would be able to stop. And it was a big problem when he stopped on a little island.

I "slid" to a stop and just floated there, close enough to hear what was being said, but far enough to not be seen. The water calmed down just in time to see Raditz's tail whip out and knock a short bald guy through the wall. I winced at the thought of how bad that would hurt. Next thing I knew, the bald guy with a beard was talking about Kakarrot hitting his head as a kid.

"Just like me!" I thought.

Then the short bald guy got up and said "Be careful Goku, this guy's not... _normal_." Goku? Who's Goku?

At this point, Raditz was saying that Kakarrot was "From planet Vegeta, A Saiyan warrior," Just like him. AND ME! I thought. Wait, was that about planet brokers? Only 4 Saiyans left? Or is it 5? Does he know about me? Next, Raditz said he was taking Kakarrot's son. Wait, son! I'm an aunt? I took a deep breath. Not a good time for sentiment. When Kakarrot when to defend his son, and Raditz was going to attack, I panicked.

"KAKARROT NO!" I yelled, and jumped out of the water and ran full speed towards them. I caught Raditz off guard, and hit him square in the jaw. He didn't even flinch. Oh Crap.

"Kalea. I almost forgot about _you_." He said with a sneer. I started shaking, and slowly backed away.

"W-who is that?" the short bald guy said. Up close I saw that he had 6 dots on his head.

"I don't suppose _you'd_ want to join us, would you, Kalea?" Raditz said.

"Over my dead body!" I spat out.

"I thought so. Fine, I'll just take the boy. Remember Kakarrot, 100 humans by morning, or you're son's in big trouble." He grabbed the little boy and flew off. Kakarrot fell over onto to the beach punching the ground.

"GOHAN!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Goku, there was nothing we could do." the bald bearded guy said.

"Umm, _hello_, but doesn't anyone want to know who the new girl is?" Said a girl with blue hair. Kakarrot looked up at me, and his eyes landed on my tail. Same with everyone else.

"Oh no, not again." said the guy with the beard.

"This probably isn't going to sound to good, compared with Raditz, but I think I'm your sister." Everyone looked really scared, and the blue haired girl hid behind the big turtle.

"don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you! I doubt I could if I wanted to anyway." They seemed to calm down a bit, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, Goku, Up here!" We all looked up. Oh Crap. It was Piccolo.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Computer broke. I'm on my dad's laptop right now. Also, sorry for the short chapters, but this is 2 ½ episodes right here. Anyway, review, and tell me what you think! :D


	3. Piccolo, friend?

"Piccolo!"

We all panicked. And can you blame us? There was a weird evil green man floating above out heads. Who _wouldn't_ freak out? And yes, I said he was floating. I think I'm starting to come to terms with that.

"Oh great, what else could go wrong today?" Said the short bald guy.

"I suspose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it." Piccolo replied, slowly lowering to the ground.

"So, what do you want, Piccolo?" Kakarrot said.

"Yes, why are you here? This is my island!" Said the slightly taller bald guy.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here." Piccolo said dryly.

"And what exactly do you know about him?" I replied, putting my hand on my hip.

Piccolo looked at me with a slight inquisitive look on his face, before it disappeared completely and he said "I know this much. The only chance we have of winning, is if I go with you, Goku. I know we're enemies, but hear me out. You've seen how powerful he is. Which means you as well as I do neither of us have the strength to stand up to him alone. We'd be dead before the fight started. However, if we team up, there's a slight possibility we can overpower him. It's the only way. Agreed?"  
>"I don't know. Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me?" Kakarrot replied.<p>

"The truth is, you don't. I won't lie to you, my reasons for doing this are completely selfish, I could care less what happens to you son. But I won't let this guy take over the Earth. I plan to do it myself! If we team up, as much as the idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside. But as far as I'm concerned, this truce is only temporary. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies, same as always."

"And when that time comes, I promise I'll do everything in my power to stop you from taking over the world. But until then, it looks like we're a team. You've got a deal."

"Alright then, let's consider it done."

I raised my hand. "Ahem" Everyone looked at me.

"What about me?" They continued to look.

"I'm one of these Saiyan things too! I want to help beat Raditz!"

…... "But isn't he your brother?" The blue haired girl finally replied.

I rolled my eyes. "He's Kakarrot's brother too! And he doesn't seem to have a problem fighting him!"

"Yeah, but he took Gohan!" Said the short bald guy.

"If Kakarrot's my brother, and Gohan is his son, then Gohan is my freaking nephew! You think I don't want to help him?"

Then the taller bald guy chimed in. "You have a point." Thank you old bald man, I didn't notice.

"Uh, guys, I don't think this is the big concern right now. How are we going to _find_ Gohan?" Said the blue haired lady. (I'm just gonna call her blue for now, and the old guy is oldie, and the short guy is spots.)

We all sat there in silence until... **snap **"I've got it!" Oldie said. "We'll use the dragon radar!" The whachamawhatta? Are we gonna be tracking dragons or something?

"Oh, that's right!" said Blue, "He has a dragon ball on his hat!" A Dragon Ball? Poor dragon...

Blue reached into her pocket and dug out something that looked like a giant pocket watch, and pressed a big button on the top, and it beeped. Then it beeped again. And again. Then she said "Look! That one's moving! It _has_ to be Gohan!"

Piccolo was growing impatient. "Well, now that you've located your precious child, can we _go_ now?"

"Yeah, we better get moving, Bulma, I'm going to need to borrow your dragon radar." Kakarrot replied. Then Blue tossed him the pocket watch thingy. So I guess Blue's name is Bulma. Kakarrot then proceeded to hop on this yellow floating cloud thingy, and Piccolo began to rise into the air. "Hey Piccolo, think you'll be able to keep up with the flying nimbus?"

"Yeah right, are you kidding? I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with me on that silly little toy!" Piccolo replied.

"Hey! What about me?" I said, aggravated that they had forgotten me again.

"I don't know... Can you fight?" Kakarrot asked. I bent my arm and pointed to me muscles. He looked at me quizzically for a moment before answering "Ok, I guess, as long as you don't get in the way. Can you fly?" I shook my head no. "Well then, hop on the nimbus, and let's get going!" By Nimbus, I assume he meant that weird cloud thing. So I walked up to it, and hopped on. I tried to anyway. I fell right through it, and landed face first in the sand. I heard Spots laughing a little, and Kakarrot reached over to help me up. "Only the pure of heart can ride it. It's fine that you can't, Krillin and Master Roshi can't either." So I guess that makes Spots Krillin, and Oldie Master Roshi.

"Are we _going_?" Piccolo said impatiently.

"Yes. Come on... Wait, you never told us your name!"

"I'm Kalea." I replied with a small smile.

"Well come on Kalea, grab on to me, cause we better get going!" I put my arms around his waist and held on tight as the nimbus rose into the air and flew off. The wind was blowing on my face harder than it ever did when I was running. In an attempt to avoid getting bugs in my mouth, I buried my face in the crook of Kakarrot's neck. And right there, flying through the air, on the way to rescue my nephew, it hit me. I have a family again.

A/N: OhMyGod I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm just been so busy with my school work and the electi- damn it, I'm lying. I've just been lazy. Please forgive me. I kind of got over my obsession with DragonBall Z, so I kind of left this story to die, but as I was looking at my profile on , I realized how long it's been since I updated. A year next week. And I remembered the promise I made to myself when I started writing this story. I said to myself "I am _not_ going to be one of those people who starts writing a really good story, then a couple chapters into it, quits writing, and doesn't update for a year, leaving all the fans hanging." I couldn't let it go for a year without an update. I just couldn't. Now, by no means is this a promise to update every week or anything like that, I just really wanted to get this up. I update when I feel like it. I'm sorry, but that's how I work. I will try to update more often, but sometimes I have stuff to do. For example, right now I'm running for student councile and doing a report on the Shinnston Tornado for my homeschooling group, and writing the first script for an anime I intend to make as soon as I get a program I can use. So, if I don't update all the time, please don't hate me, just be patient. I _will_ update eventually, I _do _intend to finish this story. Just hang in there. And thank you to any devoted fans who have stuck around for this very long break in chapters. You mean a lot to me. :)


	4. It's gotta be the tail

I peaked my head out from Kakarrot's neck, and sure enough, I got a fly in my mouth. I spat it out, and said in Kakarrot's ear "If you don't mind me asking, why do they keep calling you Goku?" He turned his head to face me and replied "That was the name my Grandpa Gohan gave me when he found me." My mouth formed and 'O', but that led to another fly in my mouth, so I shut it quickly. Something then started beeping and Kakarrot looked down at the Dragon Radar thingy and said "We're getting close. We should land soon so we can sneak up on him!"

"Forget it, it's no good. Piccolo replied.

"What!? But we'll have a much better chance of winning if we surprise him!" Kakarrot said. I nodded in agreement.

"He's wearing a device that can detect our power levels. He can track out exact location."

"What!? You're saying he already knows we're on our way?"

"I'm saying it's very likely."

"Alright then, I guess that leaves us only one choice. We attack him head on!" My eyes got wide. What did I get myself into?

All of a sudden, we saw him. He was right below us. I head him yell "What! Kakarrot _is_ here!?" And then whip his head around to look at something, then he looked back at us. We landed. Piccolo landed gracefully on his feet, and me and Kakarrot hopped off the Nimbus. Well, Kakarrot hopped off, my legs were hanging through, so I kind of awkwardly fell, landing on my rear. I hopped up quickly though, got in my fighting stance in between the other two and said "And me! Why does everyone always forget me?" Raditz glared at me and said "It's because you're so forgettable, Kalea." He kept tossing a weird looking piece of fruit into the air and catching it again.

"I have to hand it to you Brother, I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow. You are a little more resourceful than I thought. More foolish as well."

"We'll see about that!" Kakarrot snapped back.

"Fair enough. So, what brings you here Kakarrot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated 100 Earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my son back! Where is he!?"

"I was afraid you'd say that. You're testing my patients Kakarrot. I've been more than generous with you so far, now for the last time, I strongly recommend that you join us!"

"I don't care _what_ you recommend, The answer is still no!"

"You should listen to your big brother."

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't_ have_ a brother!?"

"Alright then. You can have it your way Kakarrot. I didn't come here to kill you, but it seems you have left me... No choice."

"But he's your brother! Family!" I yelled at Raditz.

"As are you Kalea, and don't think I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you, and I probably will." He replied coldly. I gasped at this. How could I be related to someone like this?

"It's too bad Little Brother! I think you would have found the life of a Saiyan to be quiet invigorating. You too Kalea, although you always were a bit... soft."

"Alright, I've heard enough talk. You know why we're here, so let's get on with it." Piccolo said, taking off his cape and letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

"Huh? Piccolo, I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too!" Kakarrot said, surprised.

"What, thought you were the only one?" He said, dropping his turban to the ground. "Oh yeah, I feel much lighter now."

"There's 30 pounds," Said Kakarrot, taking off his undershirt, "50, and another 50," As he took off his boots. "and two little fivers!" he finished, dropping his wristbands. "That oughta do it Piccolo, unless you can think of something else."

"What am I, your tailor?" Piccolo replied.

I looked down at my outfit. Black sweatpants, A semi low cut white t-shirt, black flats, and a watch. Sure, the shirt was weighted, but I wasn't about to take it off in front of everyone! I blushed at the thought. I kicked my shoes off. _There._ I though. _At least now I don't look like a total noob next to these two guys. I prefer fighting barefoot anyways. _

Raditz began laughing. "Do you three really think that's going to make a difference? Fools! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to effect the outcome of this fight. I'm still ten times stronger than you are!"

"That may be true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters, not when you can outsmart your opponent!" Kakarrot said, full of spirit.

"You really don't have a clue, do you brother?" Raditz replied. "You know what? I think I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore. A fool like you would only slow us down. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The wind began blowing ferociously, and the three of us all took up defensive positions. Piccolo crossed his arms in front of his chest, palms out. Kakarrot put one hand in front of and slightly below his face, and one hand behind and just above his head. And I raised my fists so my right hand was parallel with my left cheek, and my left hand was right in front of my heart. All of a sudden Raditz charged, and he disappeared. All of a sudden, I felt a shooting pain in my back as Me, Kakarrot, and Piccolo went flying forward. Somehow he got behind us, and stuck an elbow in Kakarrot's and Piccolo's back, and then turned around and kicked me in the back. The three of us barely manged to land on his feet. We all stared at Raditz.

"Well, I'll give you this. You know how to take a punch. Good, that should only make this more enjoyable! Yes, lets find out how much pain you can really stand." He finally lowered his arms, and looked at Kakarrot. "What's wrong? You look so pensive Brother. Are you still trying to outsmart me? Well, think about this while you're at it! Your situation is ever more hopeless than you realize!" He laughed. "If you think I'm strong now, wait until I really catch my wind! Truth is I'm just getting warmed up!" I gasped. _No way he's holding back! He's way to strong already!_ I looked at Kakarrot, fear evident in my eyes, and I whispered to him "What are we gonna do?" He whispered back "Well, I have an idea, but I'm gonna need help."

"Well, what is it?" I said. He glanced at my tail, then back at my face. I looked at him confused, and he glanced at my tail again, then he made a squeezing motion with his hand. All of a sudden, I knew. He wanted to grab Raditz's tail. It was genius. I knew how much that hurt. People grabbed my tail at school all the time. I gave him an evil grin and then looked back at Raditz. _This just might work._

A/N: YAY! Another update! Sorry it took me so long, but I guess this is nothing compared to a year. I started watching Dragon Ball GT, and by extension, I'm back into DBZ, so I thought I'd watch a couple episodes and update. I also had a great idea for an DBZ x-mas one shot, and I hope to have it up by new years. I actually wanted it up by x-mas day, but it got a little crazy, and I never got around to finishing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the update, and please review! :D


End file.
